Do XX Unto Me!
by kurasuchi
Summary: Tsukuyo is out on the surface for work, and Gintoki stumbles upon her. Add an odd request and a weird circumstance, and a very exciting moment will occur. TWOSHOT. LEMONS in the second chapter.
1. Control

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama. It is owned by the awesome Sorachi Hideaki-sensei, Sunrise and Shueisha.

**Rating: **M / MA

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy

* * *

**Summary: **Tsukuyo is out on the surface for work, and Gintoki stumbles upon her. Add an odd request and a weird circumstance, and a very exciting moment will occur. TWOSHOT.

**Author's Notes: **This fanfic was a challenge given to me by Zack Clyde Von Crisst a month ago. Zeniec-chan, sorry if it's late, and sorry if I can't make this into a oneshot! (It's too long..) But still, I hope that all of you would enjoy this! Part 1 is M-Rated, and Part 2 is MA. I know that FFN's removing all those sexually-explicit M-Rated fics now, but that won't stop me from doing this! LOL XD The title (_**Watashi ni xx shinasai!**__)_ was stolen from a manga of the same name.

Lastly, this fic was supposed to be a songfic of the song, "Rape Me" by Nirvana. I planned on making the title "Rape Me" before, but I didn't go through with it since… well, I might get in trouble with that title. And besides, my current title seems to give the same type of idea, doesn't it?

Okay, so I repeat, THIS IS A SONGFIC AND IT TALKS ABOUT RAPE. (And of course, sex.) For those faint of the heart, stop reading. This isn't angsty though. It's more of a comedy type if you ask me. And don't get the wrong idea, this is a challenge. I definitely don't like rape fics at all. This fic tends to poke fun on rape though. And Zeniec-chan, I know that you like OkiKagu more than this pairing, but I can't seem to write anything M-related to them at all. For me, they're too… young. At least, Gintoki and Tsukuyo are adults. XD

* * *

**Do XX Unto Me!**

_**(**_わたしにXXしなさい!_**)**_

_A Gintama Fanfiction_

_By Kurasuchi~_

* * *

**XOXOX**

**CHAPTER 1: Control**

**XOXOX**

* * *

Sakata Gintoki walked aimlessly along the streets of Kabuki-chou.

He was bored, and he had nothing to do. He wandered through all the establishments in every corner, but since he didn't have any money, all that he can do was to sigh in disbelief. Stifling a yawn with his hand, he kept on walking.

On late afternoons like this, he would normally laze on the sofa and read his favorite Jump on one hand, and clutch a carton of strawberry milk on the other hand. Shinpachi would probably nag at him for being so lazy, and Kagura would probably be busy munching off on some sukonbu as she played with Sadaharu. However, none of those things happened that afternoon since all of the occupants except him were out, leaving only a note behind.

Shinpachi said that he would go to Otsuu's live concert tonight, and hence, he wouldn't be around. Kagura, on the other hand, said that the Shinsengumi sadist had challenged her to a fight and that she would meet him tonight at the park for their match. She even brought Sadaharu with her as an audience to her victory. And he… he had nothing to do. If he had any money, then he would've gone out to pachinko, or even drink some sake with Hasegawa-san. Unfortunately for him, he had none.

His lazy eyes scanning the area for something interesting to do, he thought of going somewhere else, like Yoshiwara… Maybe he can stay there for a day or two, and Hinowa might even give him some freebies since he was their so-called "savior."

And he might even—

He then stopped on his tracks as he noticed someone familiar pass right in front of him.

_T-That's…_

Not wasting even a second, he quickly ran towards that person, but hid himself just in case. Now a distance away from _that_ person, Gintoki stared intently at _her._

Yes, _her_—since what he saw was a young blonde girl whose hair was pinned with a kunai. She was with a guy wearing a suit, and he was walking beside her far too closely than he had ever imagined.

_W-Wait a sec, don't tell me that's—_

Gintoki had a gut feeling that the girl right in front of him was no other than that Shinigami Courtesan from Yoshiwara. However, he still didn't want to believe it, since it was just… unbelievable. Rather, the idea of her walking beside a guy _that close _was far too absurd. And didn't she say that she had given up on being a woman a long time ago?

Unfortunately for him, the girl looked behind her, which made him instinctively hide behind a post. He then stared back at the girl, and the realization that he had made his jaw drop.

That girl… was indeed Tsukuyo.

And what's worse, she was with a…rather handsome guy. Since that guy was wearing a suit and seemed to be exuding somewhat of a rich boy kind of aura, he deduced that he would be the one to spend for their… date.

_Oi, oi, don't tell me that they're on a date? Rather…who's that guy? Why are you with him? What happened to the 'I've given up on being a woman along with this scar!' act of yours? Have you gotten yourself a boyfriend?_

Gulping the huge lump on his throat, Gintoki continued on following the two. The two seemed to have a nice conversation going on, as the guy talked and talked while Tsukuyo replied to it with a smile.

He felt irritated by this.

_Aren't you acting a little out-of-character there, Tsukuyo? Why are you acting like that? It's not fair! Even I haven't seen you smiling like that! Who the hell is that guy?_

Pissed at the sight in front of him, he studied the young man that was walking beside Tsukuyo. He was indeed good-looking—he can give him credit for that, even though it was hard to admit—and he seemed to be wearing a soft expression on his face, his brown eyes mirroring his brown, straight-permed hair. Gintoki felt a twitch upon seeing that guy's hair.

_Damn, I'm completely beaten by this guy… not only is he rich, but he's got that straight perm too! I'm not competing with that guy—but wait! Does that mean that Tsukuyo likes those kinds of guys? Talk about some high-class taste… I'm gonna tease her the next time I see her, prepare yourself, kono yarou!_

Gintoki heaved a deep sigh. What has gotten into him that he's here, following Tsukuyo and her date? He doesn't give a damn about what she does or who she's with, since she's nothing to him at all. He's just curious, that's why he's following her. Yeah, just curious. Really curious.

_Heh, this is ridiculous. I'm going to head back home—_

Just as Gintoki was about to turn his back, he saw that Tsukuyo clutched that guy's arm with her own. This act made Gintoki furious.

_W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?_

Gintoki just stood there hidden behind the lamp post, his crooked finger pointing towards the couple.

_THIS IS WAY OUT OF CHARACTER! TSUKUYO, JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU? ARE YOU POSSESSED OR SOMETHING?_

Much to his ire, he then saw that they stopped in front of a theater.

_Going to the movies, eh? So sweet, ants are probably crawling over them…_

..And that the guy leaned closer to Tsukuyo, as if he was about to give her a kiss—

"AH, I'M SORRY, MY HAND SLIPPED!"

Gintoki was unable to contain his frustration any longer as he suddenly rendered the guy unconscious with one strong whack to the head. As soon as the guy fell down to the ground with a thud, Gintoki pulled Tsukuyo away from the area, running towards the entrance.

With the both of them on their knees panting heavily, Gintoki then stared at Tsukuyo.

"What's the matter with you, huh? Are you possessed or something? Have you gone insane?"

The piece of kunai that had suddenly pierced through his head was the only reply that she had given.

Gintoki gulped. "What's the big idea? Here I am, saving you from the spell that that vile sorcerer had—"

"—You're an idiot! Mind your own business!"

"WHAT? The hell's wrong with you? I'm lending you a hand here! It looks like you're in a real pinch!"

"What 'pinch' are you talking about? If you're talking about being in a pinch, then it's that one here!"

"Here? Hey, I think you've gotta thank me for doing this!"

"Why should I? You've already destroyed all of my plans!"

Gintoki was taken aback upon hearing this. "T-Tsukuyo… don't you mean… that you're really going out with that guy..?"

Tsukuyo blinked for a few seconds before realizing what the silver-haired samurai in front of her had said.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I DATE THAT FREAK?"

"OI, OI, YOU BETTER ASK YOURSELF! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WITH HIM!"

Seeing that Gintoki must've gotten the wrong idea, Tsukuyo then heaved a deep sigh. "Ah, this is ridiculous. Not only have you ruined my work, but you've caused such a ruckus too," she trailed off, glancing at the people who looked at them as they argued earlier. "You're such an idiot, Gintoki."

"Oi, oi, I'm not an idiot! Everyone would get the wrong idea! Eh, wait—did you just say _work_?"

Tsukuyo nodded in agreement, much to Gintoki's dismay. "Yeah. It's for a mission," she replied. "I've heard that a certain syndicate that's been targeting some of the _oiran_ in Yoshiwara had this particular place as the area where they would exchange information. They're the ones responsible for the opium outbreak in some areas."

"Opium—you mean those illegal drugs?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you with that guy?"

"I've been acting as his girlfriend for the day. As you can see, he frequently picks up young girls around the area. He's quite lecherous, you see."

Gintoki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can see that clearly. What I don't get is why you have to do _this_ kind of thing."

"He's Nakagawa Shuuichi, one of the leaders of that organization. As of now, we still haven't got any clues as to what organization he's a member of, and he is the only lead that we can get. Hence, I tried my best to extract some information out of him, but you knocked him out cold."

"Well, he's about to kiss you, can't you even see that?"

Tsukuyo gave him a blank look. "Come again?"

Seeing this, Gintoki only felt his irritation increase in spades.

_What the hell! So this girl wasn't even aware of that?_

"Ah, forget it," said Gintoki as he faced his back on her, his hand already scratching the back of his head. He then started to walk away from her. "Okay, okay, it's my bad, so let it be. You can go back into dating that blockhead, and I'll go home just as I—"

He then stopped on his tracks as a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you dare run away from me, Gintoki. I still have to get inside that cinema."

"And how are you going to do that?"

A few seconds had passed before Tsukuyo decided to reply.

"You," she started with a hint of authority on her voice. "You'll gonna date me."

Gintoki just stared at her, still speechless at what the blonde woman in front of him had said.

"…Huh?"

**XOXOXOX**

Gintoki and Tsukuyo sat in the last row of seats inside the theater. Upon going inside, they noticed that this particular hall had only a few people inside, despite the fact that the movie was kinda halfway now. However, by the time that they had watched the movie itself, they noticed something really intriguing.

The movie being shown… was rated NC-17.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Are those guys really members of a syndicate? Are they really here to exchange goods and information or are they just here to yank off themselves and watch porn?_

Upon realizing this, Gintoki scanned the area. It's not like he had never been on a date before—not that this would be called as a date, either—but it was absolutely wrong to watch such pornographic films with a girl! With this realization, he glanced over the Shinigami Tayuu at the corner of his eye.

She still didn't notice what the movie's all about, much to his relief. She seemed to be distracted by the audience, looking at everywhere in sight. She sat on her knees, her back facing the screen. But even though she did that, the audience did not seem to even notice it as she kept on ogling at them with suspecting eyes. She didn't even take heed of Gintoki's presence, as she concentrated on finding the members of the syndicate that she was targeting.

"Oi, Tsukuyo," he called out, his voice in a mere whisper. "I think you've done enough research for today. Let's head out."

Hearing this, Tsukuyo looked back at him, shooting him with an irritated glare. "It's not research," she corrected. "I'm investigating. And besides, you don't have the right to order me around. I'm the one who paid the tickets."

Gintoki gulped nervously at her words. Well, it's true that she was the one who paid for the tickets, since he didn't have any money at all. But still, she didn't have to be so blunt about it..

Grumbling to himself, he then looked back at the screen, and watched the movie in silence. It's not like he doesn't watch those kinds of movies, anyway. After all, he's just your average guy who loved those kinds of things. He was just being decent, that's all. If she really wanted him to stay, then he'll stay and watch to his heart's content.

Tsukuyo, on the other hand, noticed that Gintoki had finally stopped nagging. Curious on what made him stop, she then glanced back at him, and saw him munching off the popcorn which he had shamelessly bought out of her money. His eyes were glued to the screen…and at that exact moment, she remembered what she had come here for.

Aside from looking for the members of that ominous syndicate, she was here to watch a movie with Gintoki. Moreover, it was her first time ever to be with him like this, since that time at the planetarium was not counted. Realization finally dawning upon her, she gulped nervously and settled down to her seat, gluing her eyes to the screen as she became redder by the second.

_Isn't this… what you call a date?_

Now extremely embarrassed, she tried her hardest to concentrate on the movie that was being shown on the screen. She didn't find anything that may have a connection to what she's been looking for, so she deduced that the information that she got was fake—and thus, they can leave the premises right now. However, she was too nervous to actually nudge Gintoki and tell him that they're gonna leave, since he seemed to be somewhat enjoying what was being shown. Watching him as he chewed hastily on his popcorn, she then noticed a trail of red liquid ooze out of his nose.

Gintoki had a nosebleed. She didn't know why, but he just did. His eyes were still glued to the screen and he seemed to be enjoying what was being shown. Intrigued at what may have caused him to act like this, she then looked back at the screen.

She expected something of a horror or an adventure type of flick to be shown in the cinema. However, never did she expect that something like this would greet her.

What was being shown on the screen was the image of a young woman running down the dark chambers of the old mansion, as if she was running away from someone. Her hair was disheveled, there were marks all over her skin, and her clothes were torn apart, leaving her lush, ample breasts into view. Seeing this, Tsukuyo glared daggers at the silver-haired samurai beside her.

_Being a pervert here, aint'cha? So shameless.._

Heaving a deep sigh, the Shinigami Courtesan looked at the screen once again. She had paid for it, so she should just watch it. After all, Gintoki seemed to be enjoying it.

In the movie, the girl didn't stop on her tracks as she ran as fast as she could, not even caring if she may have broken or destroyed something in the process. Tripping over the pile of steps, she fell down the floor with a thud, and found herself pinned into the arms of a young, muscular man.

_Rape me, rape me my friend_

_Rape me, rape me again_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

Tsukuyo gulped the huge lump that had suddenly formed on her throat. Somehow, she knew where these kinds of flicks were heading to… and she didn't know how to react. She just stood there dumbfounded, her mouth agape as she watched the young woman struggle against the man's vice grip, her hand jerking him away.

_Hate me_

_Do it and do it again_

_Waste me_

_Rape me, my friend_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

Embarrassment getting the best out of her, she tried to distract herself by looking at the other people near her. However, that option seemed to be much worse since she saw that there was a couple who kissed fervently in front of her, the sounds emanating from them seemed to be depicting something more than just kissing.

_My favorite inside source_

_I'll kiss your open sores_

_Appreciate your concern_

_You're gonna stink and burn_

She then looked to her right, but she saw another couple doing the same thing as the ones in front of her. She then looked around—but purposely avoided to look at the silver-haired samurai beside her out of shame—and she only heard lustful moans everywhere. Since everything was too much for her, she found herself dizzy all of a sudden.

She tried to assess her current situation. Was it really the norm to do this kind of things inside a theater? She wasn't new to the idea of sex, since she lived at the red-light district of Yoshiwara. She was used on seeing courtesans talk about something like that as well. She knew all things related to _that_, but come to think of it, it was the very first time that she had seen someone do that _in action._

Not to mention that on the very first time she had seen such things, the one who is with her was no other than the man closest to her heart, Sakata Gintoki. This fact only made her even more embarrassed—she didn't know why, but she just felt like it. Steeling her resolve to continue, she glued her eyes to the screen once again. She was an adult after all, and it's not a big deal for adults to watch something like that.

However, seeing the girl's lust-filled expression as she let out a scream of passion and ecstasy seemed to have brainwashed her since she just stared at the sight in front of her, not even looking away even for a second.

Somehow, watching the girl writhe beneath the young man's muscular body made her remember a few things about herself.

Unease slowly creeping its way onto her, she bit her lip as she saw the girl collapse on the floor, unconscious. She squirmed in her seat. She wanted to go out now. She wanted to get out of here.

Fortunately for her, the credits rolled as soon as she stood up. She then looked at Gintoki, who was now stifling a yawn with his hand.

"Ah, Tsukuyo," he said in-between yawns, making the girl more irritated. "I fell asleep. Are we going home now?"

Tsukuyo gritted her teeth. _Yeah right, fell asleep. You're the one who enjoyed this movie the most, you bastard._

However, Tsukuyo tried to mask everything by putting on a serious face. "Yeah," she said. "We're going home."

**XOXOXOX**

The moon bathed the room once again with its silver glow.

The _fusuma_ slightly open in order to let some air come inside the room, Tsukuyo stared at the spectacle before her. A gush of wind then entered the room, the cool night breeze brushing against her alabaster skin as it sent shivers down her spine.

She tossed and turned on her futon, trying her very best to fall asleep. However, all her efforts were in vain since every time she closed her eyes, what comes into her mind was the image of the earlier events in the theater, and of a certain silver-haired samurai.

Somehow, she felt that she was becoming more and more curious in regards to _that_ thing. In fact, while she was walking home, she then took a glance at the group of courtesans happily chatting with each other in front of an establishment. She observed them intently—how they acted, how they talked, all their gestures as they chatted happily. They seemed to be exuding some kind of a womanly aura, and somehow, she felt.. kinda envious of them.

She knew that even though she claimed to have abandoned her femininity, there is still that desire lingering on the depths of her heart—the desire of becoming a woman again.

Back when she was a child, she was just like any other girls. She dreamed that someday there would be someone who would sweep her off her feet, someone who would love her the way she was. She would get married, have kids, live with a happy family… But gone with those dreams was her womanhood, which she threw away back when she swore to train with her master, Jiraia in order to protect Hinowa and Yoshiwara.

Even now, she still believed that she wasn't a woman anymore. She was a full-fledged warrior who dedicated her life on protecting what's precious to her, and she planned on sticking with that till the end. However, she seemed to betray herself as she found her resolve break down slowly into pieces, ever since the day when Sakata Gintoki invaded her world. With each passing day, she found herself becoming more and more interested into becoming a woman again.

Like those other women her age, she wanted to find someone whom she'll love. She wanted to revel on the feel of his arms, of his warm chest…And as much as she did not want to admit it, she also wanted to be intimate with the one she loved. However, all of these desires were suppressed deep down inside of her, as she continued on convincing herself that she was a woman no more.

But fate did not seem to be with her. Gintoki was beside her by the time that all of those desires were awakened inside her, and she couldn't help herself. Somehow, that permhead seemed to invade even her dreams… And God forbid, the thought of being intimate with him even crossed her mind! And it was all because of that stupid incident in the movies!

Slapping her face in order to bring her back to reality, she looked back at the night skies once again. And at that moment, she saw that Hinowa entered the room, staring at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Tsukuyo, are you awake?" asked Hinowa as she moved her wheelchair inside the room. Tsukuyo then stood up and turned on the lights, and looked back at the woman in front of her. Somehow, Hinowa's look of concern seemed to ease all the worries in her heart.

"You arrived so late today, and we were all so worried. We thought that you still haven't gone home, but it appears that you're here. Why didn't you drop by the shop when you arrived? You didn't even have dinner tonight."

"I was tired," replied Tsukuyo. "I needed rest, so I decided to go straight here and sleep. I'm sorry if I worried you, Hinowa."

Hinowa looked at her with knowing eyes, and as soon as her own brown orbs met with hers, she knew that there was some apprehension present in the very eyes of the Shinigami Tayuu. "You're worried about something, weren't you? I know you very well, Tsukuyo. You've gone out to the surface again, haven't you?"

Tsukuyo bit her lip. Hinowa had guessed right—and she was in trouble. Aside from the fact that her investigation about the syndicate that loomed over Yoshiwara was a secret, she needed to keep the fact that she went to the movies with Gintoki all to herself, too. Hence, she remained silent, not knowing how to answer.

"You know, there were cases of rape on young girls there on the surface. You shouldn't go out too much at such late hours, Tsukuyo."

The blonde girl shook her head. "Don't worry, Hinowa," she assured. "I'll be fine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Hearing this reply, Hinowa couldn't help but to heave a deep sigh. She knew that Tsukuyo was strong and perfectly capable of protecting herself. She was aware of that. However, she's still a girl. She still isn't aware of the dangers present to girls her age.

Hinowa tried to think of many things in order to persuade Tsukuyo to stop going out on the surface during such late hours. After a few seconds, a twinkle seemed to appear on her eyes as she thought of the perfect plan.

Excusing herself, Hinowa then went straight into the living room, and grabbed the telephone.

She was going to call the Yorozuya—specifically Gintoki—for help.

**XOXOXOX**

Only the sound of the footsteps trudging along the rough, cemented pavement can be heard as Gintoki and Tsukuyo walked along the streets of Yoshiwara.

It was late in the afternoon, and upon seeing Tsukuyo conversing with the other Hyakka on the streets, he called out to her and asked her to accompany him as he took a stroll. Tsukuyo seemed hesitant, but she accepted it nonetheless. However, there was something to that than what meets the eye.

Yesterday evening, Hinowa called to tell him that she would assign him another job. Since he hadn't got any money at that moment, he accepted it without any hesitation. He thought that Hinowa would assign him any Odd Jobs as usual, or ask him to help on some mission with the Hyakka, but he was wrong. Hinowa asked him something he didn't ever expect—she asked him to scare Tsukuyo by "raping" her. Of course, she didn't mean to actually rape her; she meant that he would only scare her, but he shouldn't even dare to do anything to her. Hearing this, Gintoki furiously declined the job.

Of course he'll decline the job. He won't destroy his friendship with her just for money. He knew better than that.

Still, Hinowa seemed to press further into the issue. She said that he'll just act the part, and that when he noticed that Tsukuyo seemed to be scared even a little, then he'll stop. After all, since he's a good actor and an expert sadist, she knew that he can pull it off. But even so, Gintoki wasn't deterred.

Much to his dismay, Hinowa seemed to hold the ace up on her sleeve. She blackmailed him by telling him that she'll make him pay for the replacement of all those pachinko machines that he accidentally destroyed a few weeks ago, which was worth a fortune. He knew that even if he combined all of his wealth he still wouldn't be able to pay all of those. Thus, with no other choices left, he hesitantly agreed.

And now, here he was, walking with her. He was nervous on what he was about to do, since he hadn't experienced such a thing before. Thus, in order to make himself at ease, he ran a simulation on his mind.

_Gintoki: Tsukuyo, I heard that you're always going out late at night. Don't you think that's dangerous?_

_Tsukuyo: And why is that? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know. _

_Gintoki: Yeah, I'm aware of that. But still, you're a girl. What would happen if you get raped?_

_Tsukuyo: What nonsense are you saying? I am—_

_*Tsukuyo stops on her tracks as Gintoki attacks her, and brings her into a dark place. He tries to kiss her, and when he noticed that she was frightened by his actions, he would stop.*_

_Tsukuyo: *looks at him* Gintoki… why did you do that?_

_Gintoki *smirks* I'm just going to teach you a lesson… You're not fully aware of the dangers present nowadays, are you? You should learn to listen to what others think what's good for you, Tsukuyo._

_Tsukuyo: Gintoki…_

_Gintoki: And besides, Hinowa requested me to do this. Sorry about that._

_Tsukuyo: Ah, no! It's okay. I understand. I was wrong! Thank you so much, Gintoki. Sorry for the trouble._

_Gintoki: Nah, it's nothing. You should learn to be more cautious from now on._

As he thought of this, Gintoki then grinned to himself.

_Yeah, I better proceed with this. Everything would be okay, right? Everything would turn out as planned, right? I won't botch this, right?_

Tsukuyo then stopped on her tracks, which made Gintoki snap out of his trail of thoughts. As the Shinigami Courtesan looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, he then steeled his resolve and gulped to himself.

"Where are we going?" asked Tsukuyo, who now eyed him with a bored look while she took a smoke out of her kiseru. "You don't seem to have any destination, do you?"

Faced with that question, Gintoki felt even more nervous. He knew that he had to do it, but he just couldn't help himself. Should he even proceed with it? If he does, then how should he even do it?

But even so, he knew that it's better if he would be indifferent. He supposed that if he used the topic of "rape" in their conversation, then he could do his acting smoothly. Thus, he decided to proceed with his plan.

"I heard that you were always going out late at night, Tsukuyo," he started, walking down the streets once again. "You really are careless, aren't you? You've got no sense of feminine awareness at all."

"Of course I wouldn't," she snorted. "Didn't I tell you that I've already given up on being a woman a long time ago?"

"Sure you do. You know, it's really dangerous at night. I heard that there are serial cases of rape near this area, so you better stay at home at night."

Hearing the word "rape" made Tsukuyo stop on her tracks. Somehow, that word seemed to trigger the memory of yesterday's events to resurface again. Clenching her fists tighter on her sides, she continued on walking once again.

"Tsukuyo?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't waste my time with this. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Gintoki."

"Oh, really now? Says the one who let her guard down and allowed herself to almost get kissed yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt. "Nothing of that sort happened yesterday, you retard!"

And Gintoki stood there, looking at the girl in front of him. The distance between them was shorter than usual, and he used that to his advantage by taking hold of both her wrists, tightening his grip on them.

Tsukuyo tried her hardest to break free from his tight clutch on her wrists, but she realized that he's just too strong, that she's no match for him. Still holding her in place, the silver-haired samurai then dragged her into a dark alley, where no one would ever see them.

Gintoki gave her a smirk. "What, didn't you say that you can take care of yourself? You looked so helpless to me."

With this statement, Tsukuyo can only feel her heart beat faster on her chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!"

But much to her dismay, Gintoki didn't say anything, but instead pinned her against the wall. He then shot her a smug look, and at that moment, Tsukuyo seemed to be aware of the danger she was in.

"G-Gintoki! Don't you even dare! I—"

"I—what?" he asked, making the poor girl stop on her ranting as she noticed that he was slowly inching his way closer to her.

Gintoki looked at her intently, akin to that of an animal's stare at its own prey. He tightened his hold on her wrists, and started to lean down his head towards hers, his lips only a few inches away from her own supple lips. He could even feel the warmth of her breath on his face. As he gradually came closer, he was able to breathe in her scent—that womanly scent that was slowly intoxicating him and making him unable to render any coherent thought. And at such a distance, Gintoki realized something.

He knew that he was just supposed to scare her. He knew that he shouldn't do anything to her. He knew that he shouldn't even touch her and be close to her like this, since they aren't even in a relationship. Thus, he tried his hardest to stop himself.

However, at such a distance, he realized that he was already slipping out of his control…and he couldn't help himself.

Sakata Gintoki was a perfectly healthy young man. And just like any other men his age, the sight of Tsukuyo looking so vulnerable as she stood there helplessly against the wall tempted him. That worried look of hers mixed with fear seemed to turn him on, and he even felt a little bit sadistic as he gradually shifted his weight onto her.

"G-Gintoki…"

The way she called his name had a certain ring to it which even he could not comprehend. He didn't know why, but just hearing her voice makes him so—

"Oi, Gintoki…!"

The way she had said his name had so much strength, so much urgency in it. And upon hearing this, something in Gintoki snapped as he quickly silenced her with a soft, chaste kiss.

It was short yet sweet—nothing romantic about it. As he slowly pulled away from her, he looked back at her and saw that she had a shocked expression plastered on her face. Her eyes were wide open, lips parted slightly from his kiss.

And it was in that moment that Gintoki had lost all of his control, as he suddenly dipped his head down to kiss her once again. However, the way he kissed her now was far too different from before.

_Rape me, rape me my friend_

_Rape me, rape me again_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

_I'm not the only one_

He forced himself on her, giving her frantic kisses on her lips, despite her protests to stop. He could feel her whimper on his mouth, but he didn't take any heed of it as he deepened the kiss, not caring if either one's lips may be grazed by their teeth since the girl wasn't kissing back.

_Rape me (rape me)_

_Rape me (rape me)_

_Rape me (rape me)_

_Rape me (rape me)_

_Rape me (rape me)_

_Rape me (rape me)_

_Rape me (rape me)_

_Rape me (rape me)_

_Rape me_

With all the strength that she could muster, she pushed him away.

And with that, Gintoki seemed to have gone back to his senses.

Realization dawned upon him as he saw Tsukuyo on her knees, panting heavily. Despite the darkness in the whole area, he could see her flushed face illuminated by the moon. Her lips were red and swollen, an obvious result of his earlier actions. He studied the look that she had given him—it was a look of shock and disbelief, and not a single shred of hatred on her expression was apparent, much to his relief. However, as he looked closer at her face, he then saw something that broke his heart.

There were tears in her eyes. And as he saw this, he quickly realized his actions and its possible consequences.

He shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't have done this at all. Who the hell knew that he could lose himself that easily? He quickly regretted all of his actions. How was he supposed to face Tsukuyo now?

She deserved better. She deserved better than a moron like him who couldn't even control himself. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he then stared at her with a melancholic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Tsukuyo. I was unable to contain myself at all that I just.. I just can't help it. Call me whatever you want, you may insult me whenever you want, and you may do whatever you want to me… since it's…my fault."

He then faced his back on her, and took a step forward. "Hinowa told me to scare you by pretending to rape you. And at the middle of it, I kinda lost myself as I gave in to the temptation. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Tsukuyo."

As Gintoki said those words, Tsukuyo just stood there, dumbfounded. But before she can even say anything, he left without a single word, not even leaving a single trace of his presence behind.

Tsukuyo stared at the area where Gintoki was standing earlier.

She then instinctively reached out her hand towards her lips, her dainty fingers tracing its contours.

"Gintoki….why did you..?"

**XOXOXOX**

Gintoki continued on walking, not even halting for a second. He just walked and walked along the pavement, without even taking heed of where he was or where he's headed to. He went wherever his feet had led him… He was like a robot who just continued on moving, without a mind of its own.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He tried his hardest to forget about the earlier incident with Tsukuyo, but despite his efforts, he just couldn't help it. The image of her tear-streaked face kept on appearing on his mind, and because of that, he only felt his guilt become heavier by the second.

Truth be told, he never expected that he would actually lose control of himself, and do that kind of thing to her. On the contrary, never did he thought that he would actually act like that towards a woman, especially someone like her, since he knew that he wasn't interested on anyone else besides Ketsuno Ana. However, that incident clearly proved him wrong.

It was the very first time that he had been so close like that with a woman. It was also the very first time that he had kissed someone at all. All his life, he had lived a very celibate life since he had no luck with his love life, even though he had a stalker who was very willing to offer herself to him.

Everything was new to him. The sensation, the experience, the feeling… Never did he know that women can be so… intoxicating, that even he had a hard time to restrain himself. As he kissed her fervently back then, he noticed that she was just perfect in his arms, and that the taste of her lips were so sweet and addicting that he couldn't help but to kiss her again. And even though he longed to feel that way again, he knew that it was impossible, given the circumstances.

Tsukuyo must've hated him for what he did. But, who wouldn't? He just took her first kiss. Who knows, maybe she was just like those other girls who treasured that kind of thing…was she? He knew that she was different from the rest of them, but he also knew that what he did was wrong. Thus, steeling his resolve, he swore to himself that he would go see her tomorrow, and apologize once again.

"Aaaah, this is so frustrating," he grumbled to himself, his hand finding its way on his permed hair. "I need to calm down. It's not like I have molested her or anything. It was just a kiss… Well, not exactly your ordinary kiss, but it's still a kiss. _A kiss._"

Hearing someone giggle in front of him, Gintoki stopped on his tracks. In front of him were a group of courtesans, and they smiled at him as they approached him, snaking their hands on his arms.

"It's Gin-sama! Yoshiwara's Messiah had come to see us~!"

Gintoki felt awkward at this. Moving back a little bit, he gulped and said, "I-It's nice to see that everyone's doing well. I'm off to the surface now, so I g-gotta go now.."

"But Gin-sama!" hushed one of the courtesans, tightening their grip on his arms. "We haven't seen you for a long time now! Please, come in for some drinks!"

"B-But I don't have any money," he replied. "Seriously, it's not the time for me to relax, I have lots of problems to solve and—"

"It's on the house! You do not need to worry! For tonight, you can just relax and feel at home! Please Gin-sama, you're Yoshiwara's savior! This is the least we could do for you!"

Gintoki sweatdropped in response. He didn't even know what happened just now as he found himself being dragged by the courtesans into one of the establishments in the red-light district of Yoshiwara.

**XOXOXOX**

Tsukuyo sat on the engawa in front of her room, reminiscing about the things that happened between her and Gintoki. Her hands leaning against the wooden surface, she then let out a deep sigh.

She was still confused about what happened. She thought that Gintoki just asked her to be his company as he walked along the streets of Yoshiwara, but it seems that she was wrong. Turns out that Hinowa asked him to teach her a lesson, but somehow, Gintoki had done something more than what Hinowa had instructed.

Much to her surprise, Gintoki had kissed her. And he didn't only kiss her once—he kissed her twice, thrice, until she had lost count. He kissed her fervently, with each kiss increasing in need and desire. And truth be told, she wasn't against it. She liked the idea of kissing Gintoki, but as soon as his kisses grew more and more intense, she couldn't help but be embarrassed.

Every time his lips had crushed into hers, the idea of being more intimate with him kept on appearing in her mind. Since she was ashamed and embarrassed that she had thought of such dirty things like that, she tried to hold herself back, and in the process, she wasn't able to kiss him back, but instead, had pushed him away.

She knew that Gintoki was hurt by her actions. The look that he gave her after she had pushed him away broke her heart, and she was frustrated about it. She didn't know why Gintoki had done this, but this is what she'd hoped for, what she'd dreamed of. And now that it happened, she had pushed him away due to extreme embarrassment. No matter how she thought about it, it's just unfair to him. She needed to settle this mess.

Hence, she decided that she'll find him tonight, no matter what it takes. She received reports from the Hyakka that he's still in Yoshiwara, so she'll take advantage of that situation and apologize to him.

Standing up abruptly, she then went to close the fusuma when she noticed a bottle of clear liquid with no label on it. Deciding that it was some kind of refreshment, she then took a glass and poured its contents over it, before finally taking a sip out of it.

**XOXOXOX**

"_Yoshiwara no Kyuuseishu-sama_, come on, drink more, it's on the house!"

"Gin-sama~! Ne, what do you think of Yoshiwara? Do you enjoy it here?"

"Do you fancy anyone here in Yoshiwara, _Kyuuseishu-sama_?"

Despite all the nudging that the group of _oiran_ in front of him did, Gintoki remained motionless, as he continued on staring at the empty _ochoko_ in his hands, void of any _sake_.

Seeing that Gintoki wasn't enjoying himself, the oiran then tried their best to entertain the young samurai by pouring sake on his empty ochoko. "Gin-sama, you seem occupied today," one of them remarked, which startled Gintoki. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing important anyway. Please…just ignore it."

The women around him knew that whatever made him that depressed was no trifling matter. In fact, half an hour had already passed ever since they've invited him over for some drinks, but the only thing that he did upon his arrival was to take a few sips of sake, and stare at his empty ochoko, his mind obviously going off to somewhere else. And because of that, they were getting worried.

They tried their hardest to cheer him up—they chatted with him, massaged his back and shoulders, poured him sake and served him some snacks, but everything was in vain as Gintoki still remained motionless and depressed.

Not being able to take it any further, one of them inched closer to him and looked at him intently.

"Gintoki-sama, please cheer up."

Hearing this, Gintoki only looked back at the oiran who had said this, and gave a small chuckle. "Come on, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really! I'm just a little bit tired, that's all!"

"But, Gin-sama!"

"I'm fine," he assured, and took a sip out of his ochoko. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Gintoki was keeping things to himself, and the oiran in front of him knew that. Hence, they tried to be straightforward with him.

They inched closer to him. "Was it about work?"

"Nope."

"Was it about your family?"

"Nope."

"A woman?"

As soon as he heard that, Gintoki was rendered speechless. He tried not to answer it by taking a sip of sake once again. However, the courtesans knew that they had guessed right.

"Kyuuseishu-sama, if something happened with you and your woman, it's best if you would settle this quickly," said one of the oiran as she refilled the ochoko with sake. "Nothing would happen if you keep on fretting about what happened, you know. Talk to her—I'm sure she'll understand."

With those words, Gintoki realized that she was indeed right. He had spent a lot of time there, thinking about that incident between him and Tsukuyo. He was stalling himself from the truth. He needed to talk to her.

Hence, he decided that he should find Tsukuyo and talk to her. He'll explain everything to her. He'll apologize to her. But if he's still here, he wouldn't be able to do it. Hence, he stood up, much to the surprise of the oiran beside him. And with one bow of apology, he quickly ran out of the room, and out of the establishment.

However, by the time he went outside, he then saw a familiar figure of a girl standing right in front of the gates, her back facing him.

Gintoki felt his sweat trickle down his skin as he studied the sight right in front of him. The moonlight illuminating her from the dark, he then realized that the person right in front of him was no other than the person that he wanted to meet.

"Tsukuyo…"

**『つづく』**

* * *

**Notes:**

_ochoko – _are small, cylindrical vessels used for drinking sake.

_sake – _alcoholic beverage of Japanese origin that is made from fermented rice.

_Yoshiwara no Kyuuseishu-sama —_ Savior of Yoshiwara-sama

_oiran – _courtesan

_fusuma – _are vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors. They differ from shoji as they are covered with paper on both sides, and light cannot pass through it.

* * *

**More Author's Notes:**

_So..this is the first part of my very first M-Rated fanfic. Tell me what you think in a review! Sorry if the concept of rape kept on appearing though, since it was the topic given to me, so I needed to include it. I actually think that Hinowa wouldn't do that kind of thing either, though for this fic's sake, let's just pretend that she can do that. Yeah. I made them kinda OOC, right? Forgive me.. but it's just hard to make this story work without them acting like that. *sweatdrop*_

_I know you may have already noticed this, but I made it as a twoshot in order to set the mood for the lemon. At least now, both of them have the "reasons" as to why they'll do it, right? Next chapter would be fluffy and lemony, and I'm sure that Gintoki's fangirls (like me) would have nosebleeds on how adorable he is. ('Coz he is!) Anyway, since I've posted stories weekly now, that means I can make a wager now, right? _

_So minna, if you want the next chapter… please give this story at least ten reviews. Pretty small, no? Well, I'll feel bad if this gets such a low number of reviews, since I exerted so much effort on this, after all. And besides, ten reviews are too little for a story of 8,000+ words, no?_


	2. Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama. It is owned by the awesome Sorachi Hideaki-sensei, Sunrise and Shueisha.

**Rating: **M / MA

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy

* * *

**Summary: **Tsukuyo is out on the surface for work, and Gintoki stumbles upon her. Add an odd request and a weird circumstance, and a very exciting moment will occur. TWOSHOT.

**Author's Notes: **And so it's finally here, the conclusion and the LEMON chapter for this fanfic. Special mention goes to mazzal, tama sis ketsuno, tama sis pachinko and an-co-xx, who kept on reminding me about this fic. Of course, I'll also mention all my other reviewers (_Hummingbird, Rin, anon, DivineKitten, MerryGoRound01129, Jette soller, aaorangenime, itazuraramblings, nukidono14, Guests, she-womanizer and The Cloned One_) who were kind enough to tell me their thoughts!

But anyway, thank you Zack Clyde Von Crisst for giving me the opportunity to write a lemon fanfic of my own… if not for the challenge, I wouldn't have dared to write a lemon, you know! Anyway, this chapter is my late birthday gift for mazzal, and I hope that you'll enjoy this!

By the way, before reading this, please make sure that you've read a lemon before, okay? ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Do XX Unto Me!**

_**(**_わたしにXXしなさい!_**)**_

_A Gintama Fanfiction_

_By Kurasuchi~_

* * *

**XOXOX**

**CHAPTER 2: Feelings**

**XOXOX**

* * *

"Tsukuyo…"

Gintoki just stared at the sight in front of him. The girl that he'd been looking for was within his arm's reach, and even though he hesitated at first, he tried to extend his hand and reach out to her.

"O-Oi… Tsukuyo, I…"

But as once as Gintoki took a step forward, the girl looked back at him with a threatening glare. This, as well as the sudden realization that he had upon seeing her, made him gulp in frustration.

Tsukuyo was drunk. And given that fact, he knew that she was on a rampage again.

"Heh…? Ah, Gintoki… I've been looking for you… S-Seriously, where have you been? Why are you here, huh? Don't tell me… you've been doing lewd things with the other courtesans?"

With those words, Gintoki inched himself away from her. He knew perfectly well that Tsukuyo is off-limits whenever she's drunk. He knew that from experience.

Gintoki waved his hands in denial. "I-It's nothing like that at all, Tsukuyo-tayuu.. It's nothing like that at all.. But anyway, I'm going out to the surface since it's getting so late, so I need to go now.."

"Huh? You're going home at this hour? Gintoki, don't you have something to say to me, _huh_?"

He gulped the huge lump on his throat. Indeed, he had planned to talk to her tonight in order to apologize, but with her like _that_, he knew that all attempts would be futile.

"I do have something to say to you, but I'd rather say that later," he replied, beads of sweat already trickling down his skin. "It can wait till tomorrow, right? So I think I should go now, right?"

_Hic!_

With a hiccup coming from the blonde courtesan, Gintoki knew that he was in trouble. Hence, he tried to escape his inevitable fate by running away. However, he only took a step away from her until he noticed that she had already grabbed his hand, with no intention of letting him escape.

"Gintoki… let's have fun, shall we~?"

The silver-haired samurai shivered in fear. "H-Have fun? How are we going to do that?"

Before he knew it, Tsukuyo had already pulled him towards her, crushing her lips forcefully with his.

Gintoki was surprised with what just happened. He knew that he still owed her one from that earlier incident in the dark alleyway, but he never expected it to be like this. She was dead drunk, and he can even taste the booze in her mouth. To kiss her like this was… far too intoxicating, both literally and figuratively.

She pulled away from him after a few seconds. But before he can even react, she suddenly pushed him down, and pinned him to the ground.

"O-Oi… Tsukuyo… S-Stop this.. You're drunk.. OIIIIIIIIIIIII..!"

Tsukuyo didn't take any heed of this as she flashed him the most mischievous grin that he had ever seen her do, and she chuckled to herself, which made the poor silver-haired samurai shudder in fear. She tightened her hold onto him, and he couldn't help but to stare at her in confusion.

Just by looking at her, one could know that she was drunk, and hence, wasn't in the right state of mind. However, the look that she gave him seemed to depict something else — there was something in her eyes which even he could not comprehend, but he also knew that deep down, that look wasn't even something that someone who is drunk would just give. It had… something more.

Whatever that look may be, it was directed to him — and with that realization, Gintoki stared at her in silence.

Much to his dismay, Tsukuyo then flashed him an ominous glare, and he, in turn, gulped in nervousness as the blonde young woman attacked him all of a sudden.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs, until he noticed that she had stopped halfway. He was then surprised to see her fall down on knees, until her whole body had fallen against him abruptly.

Tsukuyo had lost consciousness.

**XOXOXOX**

Hinowa was at Hino-ya, despite the fact that it was already past midnight.

She was alone. Seita was already asleep a long time ago, and even though her shop was already closed, she was still awake, gazing at the clear, night skies. Moreover, she had that knowing smile plastered on her face, as if saying that she had just done something and it turned out to be really successful.

She looked behind her when she sensed a presence in the area. It was a Hyakka.

"Hinowa-sama," started the Hyakka, lowering her head towards the highest-ranked Tayuu in all Yoshiwara. "Here are the reports about the relationship developments between Kashira and Gintoki-sama."

Hinowa smiled at this. She then grabbed the envelope that the Hyakka member was holding, and took a peek on it.

Inside was a picture of a drunken Tsukuyo kissing a surprised Gintoki. And upon seeing this, Hinowa gave a small chuckle.

"It seems that your plan was a success, Hinowa-sama," said the Hyakka who was still smiling as she took a glance at the picture. "Kashira seemed to be more honest now towards her feelings."

Hinowa nodded in response, still smiling. "Yes," she agreed. "It was quite obvious that she was really smitten with Gin-san, after all. All's well ends well, I guess."

"The alcohol seemed to have worked this time."

The Tayuu smiled at this. "Absolutely."

**XOXOXOX**

Gintoki looked at the koi pond as he sat on the engawa, with the unconscious Tsukuyo's head resting on his lap. She was still sleeping so peacefully, which is a complete contrast to her earlier behavior, her drunken stupor making her unable to think of any coherent thought. Sighing to himself, he then took a glance at the Shinigami Tayuu's sleeping face.

She looked so happy and contented now, and Gintoki was intrigued by this, given the fact that he had done something wrong to her earlier that night. But still, just looking at her sleep without any care in the world made him feel at ease, and he was contented on staying like that, even for a little while.

He was then startled as he noticed Tsukuyo stir in her sleep. He was about to ignore this and look at the koi pond once again, but the Shinigami Tayuu woke up.

Tsukuyo slowly opened her eyes, and what immediately greeted her was the sight of the silver-haired samurai looking straight at her, smiling that arrogant smile of his.

"Yo," he greeted.

She blinked for a few times as she tried to convince herself that seeing Gintoki _that close_ to her was just a dream…a good dream. However, she then realized that everything was true, and that Gintoki was looking at her straight in the eyes. Embarrassed, she immediately got up and crawled a few feet away from him.

She shot him an accusing look. "Gintoki… what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I don't know it either," he replied, and looked back at her, dismayed. "You better ask yourself. You're the reason why we're here, after all."

Tsukuyo was taken aback by this. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You fell unconscious back when you attacked me," he explained. "This is the closest room that I could find, but I didn't bother going inside. It's fine like this, right?"

Upon hearing this, Tsukuyo fell silent as she looked down on the floor, not knowing how to answer. However, as soon as she did that, Gintoki called out to her.

She looked at him, curious on what he was about to say.

"I guess with the way things happened earlier, I suppose that makes us even now."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I kissed you, and you kissed me. That makes us even."

Hearing this reply, Tsukuyo immediately became flustered in embarrassment. Did he just say that she had kissed him? Did she really kiss Gintoki back when she was drunk?

However, she decided that whether she really did that or not, it wasn't that important. What's important to her right now was something else.

She wanted to apologize to Gintoki. She _needed_ to apologize to him. Deep inside her heart, she knew that a part of her did not even want to push him away, back when he had kissed her senseless earlier that night.

Thus, strengthening her resolve, she looked back at him and started to say something, but—

At that exact moment, she and Gintoki spoke at the same time.

"Uh, Gintoki, what is it?" she asked. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You first."

"No, you first."

"No, you."

"You."

"Then it's me," scoffed Gintoki as he gave an awkward laugh, his hand already finding its way on his permed hair. He then looked at her straight at the eyes, and gulped nervously.

"Well, I've said this to you back then too, but I… I… just wanna say that I…"

Tsukuyo just stared at him in silence, as if waiting for him to continue.

"…That I—"

"..What?"

Gintoki tore away his gaze from her for a second, before staring at her once again.

"..I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have done that to you, and I—"

"I'm the one who should apologize."

With those words, Gintoki was startled, making him unable to continue what he's saying. He just stared at her, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I said, I'm the one who should apologize," she stated, and inched closer to him, her eyes boring its way into his. "I'm the one who should apologize… for doing such… cruel things to you.."

Gintoki was surprised at her sudden statement. Scratching his head in confusion, he furrowed his eyebrows and scowled. "What? Are you crazy? I'm the one who did such cruel things to you, oi!"

"No, you didn't. I just pushed you away. I should—"

"..But I kissed you!"

"Yeah, but I didn't even kiss you back! No matter how I think about it, it's just unfair to you!"

"How can it be unfair to me? I'm the one who forced myself on you!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't! Because it won't be called 'forced' if I also wanted it!"

And with that statement, both of them stopped on their tracks. They just stared at each other in disbelief, as their heads started to process what the blonde kunoichi had just said.

Gintoki was the first one to react.

"Tsukuyo.. so you mean… that you also wanted to kiss me..?"

Embarrassed by this, Tsukuyo looked away from him, and grumbled to herself. "I-It's nothing like that, idiot! I'm just saying that I don't mind — I don't mind you… k-kissing me like that.."

The silver-haired samurai cannot help but to stare at her, dumbfounded. He tried to decipher what exactly those words of hers had meant, only to arrive at one conclusion.

"Heh," he snorted and gave her a smug look, smirking at her. "I know — _you like me, _ don't you?"

Tsukuyo was flustered at this. "WHAT? How in the world did you arrive at such a conclusion? Don't kid yourself, you moron!"

"But isn't that the most logical conclusion of all? If you didn't like me, then why didn't you mind the idea of kissing me?"

"This and that are completely separate matters! And besides, kissing someone doesn't necessarily mean that it's equal to love!"

"I know that. But if it wasn't that, then…what is it? Unless you've become a pervert now… Did you become a pervert?"

The Shinigami Courtesan felt a twitch of annoyance as soon as she heard those words. However, she tried to restrain herself, as she knew that provoking him would only lead into trouble. However, all her efforts were in vain.

"Heh. As if you're the one to talk," she retorted, which made Gintoki deepen his scowl even more. "I bet you're so desperate now, that you've even resorted to such petty matters such as forcing a kiss on someone. You've never kissed anyone before, haven't you?"

Gintoki gulped to himself. She had just hit the bull's-eye with that comment, and he knew that there's no more hiding it. But even though he was obviously affected, he tried to mask everything by putting on an unaffected facade.

"That's bullshit! I've kissed someone before! Yeah, I've kissed… k-kissed someone before…"

"Lies."

"It's true, dammit! I've been kissed by lots of women! What do you think I am, huh?"

"A cherry boy," she replied a matter-of-factly, which made him shudder in frustration, since she had guessed right once again.

He frowned. "You sure do know how to hurt my feelings, don't you?"

"And you sure do know how to spout something as flimsy as that even though it's quite obvious that you're just bluffing, don't you? Admit it — you can't even kiss someone without even forcing yourself on them!"

"Oh yeah?" he scoffed, irritated. "Do you really want me to prove it to you?"

"Prove it to me? Yeah, right. I bet you'll just invent something and lie—"

Much to her surprise, she was rendered speechless as she suddenly felt a pair of lips crush onto hers, shutting her up in the process. Losing herself at the sudden touch, she blinked for a few times before it had finally dawned on her.

Gintoki was kissing her. And this time, it was far gentler than any of the kisses that he had ever given her.

Reveling herself on the feel of his lips, she then closed her eyes and puckered her lips to his.

And after a few moments, Gintoki reluctantly pulled away.

He studied her face as soon as his lips moved farther away from hers, and smiled to himself. Contrary to what she'd been saying just now, as well as to her earlier actions when he had first kissed her, she was now more… willing, he supposed, for the lack of a better word. She just sat there facing him, cheeks a tinge of deep red, her eyes still closed. Realizing that Gintoki had already pulled away, she then slowly opened her eyes, and found him staring at her, an attractive smirk now adorning his face.

"So, do you believe me now? I told you I didn't need to force someone just to have a kiss."

Tsukuyo smiled back at him. "Maybe. But you still haven't proven me anything."

"Do you want me to prove it to you again?" he whispered, now dipping his head down, his lips moving closer and closer to hers. And much to his surprise, Tsukuyo had closed the gap between them, kissing him fully on the lips.

And at that moment, Gintoki could feel the sensations which he had felt earlier that day, back when he had forced himself onto her. In fact, kissing her like this made him realize just how sweet she tasted, and he only noticed this as soon as he took hold of one of her hands and cupped her face to his, deepening the kiss.

When he pulled away once again in order to breathe in some air, he then noticed that Tsukuyo's arms had somehow snaked itself around his neck, and that he had somehow wounded one of his hands on her waist, and the other still cupping her face.

Crimson and lavender orbs now meeting with each other, no more words were needed as without a moment's hesitation, they closed the gap between themselves, digging in for another kiss.

Their kisses grew more and more frantic now, their mouths devouring each other as their lips parted, only to meet once again. Followed with the movements of their mouth were occasional moans and heavy breathing, and as they drew apart, they broke out a small sigh, only to go back and revel on the feel of their lips against each other.

Gintoki then pulled away, and leaned his forehead onto hers. "I guess you believe me now," he mumbled to himself, his lips so close to hers that it was practically brushing.

"I still don't," she replied, smiling as she felt Gintoki drag her closer to his arms, hugging her in the sweetest way possible.

"Oh, I see. I just have to prove it to you then."

He then took hold of both of her hands that had settled itself at the back of his neck, and brought it closer to his mouth. With one brush of his lips on her alabaster skin, he inched closer to her, and smiled. He could feel her warm breath against his skin, enthralling him as he gave her a peck on her forehead, down to her temple, down to the top of her nose, and down to her lips.

Capturing her mouth with his, he then tilted her head closer, so as to deepen the kiss.

Truth be told, Gintoki was surprised with his actions — no, both of their actions, since he had never thought that Tsukuyo would also kiss him back with the same anticipation as his. Never did he expect that he would kiss her so passionately like this, and never did he know that he was even capable of doing something like this, given the fact that he had never done this before.

Somehow, this kind of thing just happened between the two of them. And as he kissed her deeper and more fervently than he had ever imagined, his suppressed desires kept on swirling deep inside of him, and he realized that he wanted more — something more than this, more than he had ever wanted. He _needed_ to have more.

_He wanted her._

And as if by instinct, he pressed her closer to him, and somehow, he had managed to lay her down the floor as they kissed, pinning her in his arms. His hands now pressed against the wooden surface, he then pulled away from her, and gave her a smirk. He took a glance at her dainty lips, which were now red and swollen from too much kissing, and he somehow felt a tinge of pride as he continued to gaze on his handiwork.

"So… don't you think that I've won now?" he remarked as he traced the contours of her lips with his thumb, smiling to himself. "I told you I'm a good kisser."

Tsukuyo smirked at this. "You've never said anything like that, idiot."

"Touché."

And their lips met once again — hungrily, wanting, full of passion and desire.. He then nibbled on her lower lip; his hands grew bolder by the second, and he instinctively touched her in all sorts of interesting places now, his fingers roaming all over her skin. As he felt her whimper against his mouth, he then inched his lips away from her own, only to end up touching her skin, tickling her with each contact. He gave a trail of kisses towards her jaw, to her cheeks and to her earlobe, all the way to her neck, which he discovered was her sensitive spot.

He then breathed in that womanly scent of hers, a scent that was both a mixture of the faint fragrance of her perfume, as well as of her strawberry shampoo. Yes, she smelled like his favorite strawberries, and finding himself intoxicated at the feeling, he tugged her kimono down to her shoulder, and trailed her skin down with flowery kisses, earning him a chuckle amidst several moans from the Shinigami Courtesan.

With all the ministrations that he did to her, Tsukuyo found herself responding to him — her hands had unfastened the locks on his black shirt, and her fingers were already tracing the contours of his bare chest. As she let out a moan when he lightly sucked on her neck, she then pulled his head towards hers, and kissed him helplessly.

And as their mouths have battled with each other for another series of open-mouthed kisses, Gintoki's hands continued to roam everywhere, until he had pressed on something soft, big and somewhat…bouncy.

He felt a trail of sweat trickle down his skin. He had a gut feeling that he knew exactly what it was, but just to assure himself, he gave it a squeeze.

..And the only answer he got was a loud, sensual moan from the girl beneath him.

He gulped in response.

He had just squeezed her breasts. He was touching them. And for him, that was complete suicide.

He can still remember his traumatizing experiences with her, back when his face had landed straight on her chest when he got scared of a spider, and back when he had accidentally touched her breasts. She did a massive suplex on him on those two incidents, and ever since then, he knew that touching her was a big taboo.

But.. wasn't he touching her now?

His fear of being beaten up getting ahead of him, he stopped all of his ministrations, and pulled away from her. Tsukuyo, seeing this, was surprised. She then sat up and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Gintoki… why did you…? Do you—"

"Tsukuyo," he then said, as he cut her off with a serious tone. "I'm sorry."

With this reply, the Shinigami Tayuu cannot help but to stare at him, dumbfounded.

Why did Gintoki do that? Why did he say those things? Didn't he want this too? She couldn't understand his actions at all — at one moment he'll act aggressively, and for another, he'll become a complete wimp. Why is he like this?

Still, this is Gintoki. There's a reason for it, and she's sure of that.

But… was it because of her?

"Gintoki," she then called out, inching herself closer to him. "Why are you doing this? There's nothing you should be sorry about.. Did I do something that—"

"No! You haven't done anything wrong at all! It's me.. it's just me.."

Tsukuyo furrowed her eyebrow. "Then why are you acting like that?"

"I… well… aren't you going to beat me up?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to beat me up?"

"Why?"

"B-Because I touched you, that's why."

Hearing this, Tsukuyo gave him a piercing glare. "You just destroyed the mood just because of _that?_ Are you stupid?"

"Oi, oi, it's not like I can help it, you know! And besides, anyone who becomes a victim of your German suplex would be traumatized for life!"

"So you're saying that this is all my fault?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Gintoki then looked away, and heaved a deep sigh. "It's _that_, you know. _That._"

"What's _that_?"

He kept on fidgeting his finger on his cheek as he stared at the floor, looking away from her. "Well… I'm just saying that if you want to stop, I'll stop. I don't want to do the same mistake again, you know. I don't want to force you on doing something you do not even want."

Tsukuyo gave him a heartfelt look.

_Gintoki… so you're even thinking of…_

"I-It's just that if we continue this, then there's no more turning back. If we go on through with this, everything would change — you, me, even our relationship. And besides, you should do this when you're married and when you're on your honeymoon or something, or when you're with someone you love.. and not just anyone, even me.."

And she just looked at him, not knowing how to react.

Gintoki stared at her. "…Tsukuyo, are you really sure about this?"

"So you're saying that I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

"Oi, oi, stop putting words into my mouth! It's not like that at all! The thing is.. uh.. well…"

"What?"

And with that final nudge from Tsukuyo, Gintoki fidgeted even more. He then scratched his head lightly as he grumbled to himself, and at that moment, she saw something really unusual, even for him.

Gintoki was looking down the floor, scratching his head—and he was blushing.

"..The thing is, it's just that if we somehow continue this, I may not…you know, I may not be able to control myself any longer," he whispered, his voice decreasing in volume by every second. "D-Don't get the wrong idea here, oi! I-It's not because you're not good enough or anything like that at all.. It's just that.. if you don't mind going further… then.. I... I don't mind it as well."

And with those words, all love had swelled into her heart as she stared at him in silence, giving him a pleading look. Her lips had crooked into a smile. She then took his hand… and pressed it firmly against her breast.

Gintoki was surprised at this. He expected her to do a suplex on him once again, but she clearly proved him wrong.

"T-Tsukuyo..? What are you..?"

"Gintoki… Please, listen to me."

And with that, Gintoki stopped on his ranting and stared at her, curious on what she was about to say.

Their eyes met.

"Gintoki… I… I don't mind it at all," she trailed off, her cheeks now a tinge of deep red. "I… I don't know what these feelings for you are all about but.. if I may end up doing that, then I don't want anyone else but you."

He stared at her, and observed her every movement. He can clearly see just how sincere her words were, and he was touched by it — every bit of it. The look in her eyes clearly depicted just how much she wanted this, just how much she wanted him, and something… much more. It wasn't a look of lust or desire; it's something that even he could not decipher, and could not even explain.

It was the same look that she had given him earlier.

And she took hold of both of his hands, clasping it tightly with hers. And at that moment, Tsukuyo gave him an expecting look, and shot him the sweetest smile that she had ever managed.

"Gintoki… I… I want you to make me into a woman again."

As soon as she said those words, Gintoki knew that he had lost any of the remaining doubts that he had left. Without a moment's hesitation, he quickly dipped his head down to hers, claiming her lips with his. And this time, his kisses were far different from before — it was still gentle, yet more intense, and full of passion.

Tsukuyo spread her fingers into his silver locks of permed hair, and pressed him closer to her. She then opened her mouth, accepting the intrusion of his tongue, matching his fervor and heat. She had matched his kisses with her own, and as they kissed each other intensely under the soothing glow of the full moon, he then kissed her forehead gently, sighing slightly.

He smiled at her. And upon seeing this, Tsukuyo knew that she was already trapped in his witchery; she was spellbound. She cannot think of anything but him at that moment, and as she looked at his delicate features, she cannot help but be reminded of how good-looking he was, that every look from him makes her heart skip a beat.

Her heart was melting under his fierce, possessive gaze. No matter how much she denies it, there's no escaping the fact that he is the only one who could ignite such feelings in her. She had to admit that.

Tsukuyo cupped his face with her hands, and gave him a soft, chaste kiss. After she had pulled away, she didn't even know what happened as she found his lips touching her skin, his mouth sucking on her neck, making her moan in the process.

Those moans are like music to his ears — it only encouraged him, making him wanting more. He pressed her closer to him, her chest touching against his own. He then gave a trail of wet kisses on her collarbone and on her shoulder, as his hands were busy loosening her _obidome_ from its knot.

Her _obidome _now free from its tie, he also loosened the red silk _obi_ around her waist, and pulled her kimono down just at the top of her breasts, kissing the creamy white skin just near her cleavage.

And as a gush of wind brushed against their skin, he noticed that Tsukuyo was shivering slightly from the cold, since her back was completely exposed to the chilly nighttime air.

"You're cold," he pointed out.

"I'm not. I'm fine."

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, he then stood up and took off his usual white _yukata,_ and placed it atop of her shoulders, covering her exposed back. And with one swift movement, he cradled her in his arms, carrying her bridal-style.

Tsukuyo was surprised and extremely embarrassed at this. "P-Put me down, Gintoki! Oi, put me down!" she shouted. "Where are you taking me? I can walk by myself, you do not need to carry—"

He cut her off again with a kiss, much to her surprise. Her earlier worries seemed to vanish as he lightly nipped on her lower lip.. and as she kissed him back, she didn't even notice that Gintoki had already trudged his way towards the room, and slid the fusuma open.

Now inside the room, Gintoki still had Tsukuyo imprisoned in his arms as he pinned her against the fusuma, making her stand on her two feet as they continued their exchange of deep, torrid kisses, their hands now roaming everywhere.

Tsukuyo tugged down the zipper of his black shirt, his broad chest now completely exposed. She trailed her fingers on his warm skin, relishing the feeling of her skin against his, as she moved her fingers to his torso, down to his abdomen, where she memorized every inch of his abdominal muscles. Her every touch seemed to bring tingles of pleasure down his spine, as she noticed that his breathing was becoming ragged by every second, and his actions were becoming fiercer than ever before.

His hands fumbled for the fusuma as he gently kissed her ear, locking the sliding door from the inside. However, as soon as he did that, Tsukuyo pulled away from him, and as she switched on the two small lamps nearby, she took off her boots, and walked barefooted along the _tatami_, heading towards the _tokonoma_ at the far end of the room.

Scanning the area with her amethyst eyes, she chuckled at the realization that she had.

"Did you plan this? Seems too much of a coincidence, isn't it?"

Gintoki raised his eyebrow in confusion as he took off his boots and placed it at the corner, and walked towards her. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"This _zashiki_.. is the same one that we've used back when Hinowa had set us up.. don't you remember?"

He chuckled at this. "Of course I remember that. How can I forget that? You've beaten me up back then!"

"Well, past is past," she replied, which earned her a grumble from the silver-haired man. She then heaved a sigh. "As for me… I still remember it. I remember it clearly."

Tsukuyo smiled to herself. Of course she remembered it clearly… this is the place where Gintoki had said _those words_, after all.

_Say.. if.. if I didn't have this scar.. could I have lived a different life?_

The memory of her sudden question towards him that night resurfaced once again in her mind as she reached the tokonoma, took the _kouro _in her hands, and lighted the incense. Somehow, that particular moment became one of the reasons why Gintoki was so important to her, and no matter what, that fact wouldn't change.

_You wouldn't be any different. That's the path you've chosen, your way of life. There's no need to regret it. There's no need to feel any shame. You, and nobody else, chose this path yourself._

It's true, though. Just like what he had said back at that time, becoming Yoshiwara's protector was what she chose for herself. And now… this is what she chose. She had chosen Gintoki over her resolve to give up on being a woman. Once she gets into that futon, she knew that she would completely regain her womanhood… but is she ready for it?

_Just puff out your chest, and walk proudly. There's nothing wrong with your face. As long as the soul you carry doesn't get scarred, your face would remain beautiful. _

She still doesn't know what she felt about him, whether it may be deep friendship, admiration, respect, or even…love. But she had to admit, there's no other guy who can make her feel like he does—make her worry about him so much, stir up her feelings and resolve, make her feel agitated, happy and important… He's the only one who could do that.

She grumbled to herself. Here she was, in front of him, and they were even making out earlier, so why is she having second thoughts now?

However, as soon as she turned around and gazed at his handsome face, all of her doubts had vanished.

She then got on her knees and bowed down to him, akin to a real courtesan greeting her customer. "I'll leave myself under your care now, Gintoki-sama. _Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu._"

"_Gintoki-sama_, eh? It has a nice ring to it," he remarked, grinning to himself. "So you're finally using your title as a courtesan.. It's kinda weird, somehow."

"Just shut up and follow suit."

He sighed. "Okay, okay," he replied, as he also got down on his knees and imitated her. "Well then, same here. _Yoroshiku tanomu ze._"

And with that, the both of them stared at each other, their eyes meeting in silence.

"Well then, what now?"

Gintoki gave her a blank look. "What?"

"What now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're inside a zashiki here in Yoshiwara. The place itself implies what we're about to do."

"No, I don't mean it like that, Gintoki. I mean… what are _you_ going to do now?"

Gintoki gulped the huge lump on his throat. Truth be told, he was actually becoming more and more nervous by the second, and hence, he still sat there in front of her, just beside the futon. It's not like he's actually ignorant of what he should do there, though — after all, he's a healthy young man who enjoys his porn. But still, now that he's in that exact situation, all rational thought had left him to his own devices.

"Do you even know what to do?"

His pride deeply hurt by that comment, he scowled. "Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "I'm an expert! Of course I know what to do!"

"Stop bluffing. You're a cherry boy, it's obvious."

"What the — I could say the same thing to you!"

"Of course," she replied, giving him a smug look. "Didn't I tell you? I've given up on being a woman a long time ago."

"So why are you doing this now?"

"This is an exception," she scoffed, and tore her gaze away from him in embarrassment. "And what about you? At least I have a valid excuse."

"How did that seem to be a valid excuse? Are you blind? That's no excuse at all! No normal girl would throw away her womanhood just like that!"

"What do you mean by that, you jerk? I'm normal among the most normal of the very most normal standards! And besides, you're the one who's not normal — you're already past twenty yet you still haven't used that screwdriver you have down there!"

"Oi, oi, it's not like I can help it you know! My perm's a curse, and it drives away all the women!" he replied, scratching his head in annoyance. "And besides, I'm not someone who'll just bang on anyone! I'm saving myself for Ketsuno Ana or for my future wife!"

"Oh, really? Why are you with me, then?"

Faced with this sudden question, Gintoki fell silent, and looked down the floor.

"That's an exception," he then replied. "You… you're a special case. But it's not like I l-love you or anything like that, oi!"

Tsukuyo smiled at him, which made his heart skip a beat. She knew that despite how harsh-sounding his words were, he meant it when he said that she was a "special case" for him. It made her happy, since of course, she just felt the same way about him. And for her, that's enough — that's all that she needed.

All she needed… was the fact that she was special to him, and that he wanted her. And if his actions were any proof to that, then she wouldn't even think twice about it.

Hence, at that moment, she then took hold of both of his hands and drew closer to him, kissing him tenderly. She then felt him smile against her mouth as he quickly carried her up effortlessly, and laid her down carefully on the futon.

She was settled beneath him, pinned once again in his arms. She then straddled her legs apart, and Gintoki brought himself towards the open space, his body pressing against hers. As he pulled away from her mouth, he then looked at her lovingly, and took off the piece of kunai that held her hair, resting it on the floor. Her blonde locks of hair were now spilled in different directions as she lay down there, he then brushed off the fringe of hair which had settled itself on her forehead.

He touched the scar that went through her forehead, and down to her cheeks. He traced its contours with his fingers, and much to her surprise, he brushed his lips against it. He gave a trail of light kisses along her scar, as if telling her that the marks would be all gone with just a single brush of his lips on her skin.

"Gintoki…"

Hearing his name come out of her mouth, he then focused his attention on those dainty red lips of hers, and immediately crushed his lips with her own. Somehow, the way he kissed her seemed to become more and more aggressive with each moment, and she found herself moaning against his mouth due to extreme pleasure, not only because of his kisses, but also because of his ministrations on her body.

His hands roamed once again into her kimono, tugging off the obidome and the obi which had prevented him from exploring the upper half of her body earlier. As her kimono became looser in the process, he then nudged her to sit down and lean on him, even though their mouths were still busy devouring each other. He then slowly removed her kimono, and just as when the clothing was on her shoulder, she yanked it away from her, as if desperate to remove the piece of clothing which had shielded her from his gaze.

Pulling away for a second, he then looked at her intently, his lips crooked into a smirk. Before him was an almost naked Tsukuyo, with only her bra obstructing the view of her naked body. Noticing this, his hands quickly found its way onto her back, and despite his difficulty to unhook the locks on her brassiere, he had still managed to succeed. She then raised her arms, and with one sharp tug on the undergarment, it was suddenly removed from her body, and was tossed to the floor.

With the last covering gone at last, Tsukuyo's breasts had sprung forth before him, serving as a delectable eye candy to his lustful gaze. Feeling embarrassed, she immediately covered her chest with her hands, and looked back at him with a look that was a mix between uncertainty and desire.

"Show it to me, Tsukuyo," he told her in a husky voice. "I want to look at you."

Before she can even comply, Gintoki had already caught both of her hands, and entwining her fingers with his, he pushed her back into the futon. Hoisting himself up in order to get a good view of her naked upper body, he allowed his gaze to rest upon her, studying her body in detail.

She had marks all over her skin—marks that he made when he lightly nipped and sucked on it, reveling on the feeling of her sumptuous body. Her neck had the most number of marks, and as he moved lower, he then saw her naked chest… It laid there exposed in front of him, lush and full in his eyes.

Tsukuyo was breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down in response, the pink buds of her breasts now protruding by the second — as if inviting, wanting, waiting for his touch. At that moment, Gintoki then dipped his head down to kiss her senseless, and as he did that, his hands had trailed all over skin, his fingers spreading out towards her chest, cupping both of her breasts with his hands.

The feel of her lush, ample breasts was just perfect in his hands. He fondled them lovingly as he continued on showering her face with feathery kisses, until he went back to her dainty red lips, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, begging for entrance. When she opened her mouth in acceptance, he hungrily thrust it hot and deep inside of her, signaling the duel between them that had begun in earnest.

Tsukuyo let out a loud moan as Gintoki pinched her nipples between his fingers, before kneading her soft mounds in a circular motion, squeezing them firmly. Losing herself under his skillful ministrations, she found her whole body heat up against his touch, shuddering slightly in excitement. Her hands had wormed its way inside his shirt, her fingers roaming on his broad back, nails digging deeper into his skin with his every squeeze onto her breasts.

Much to her surprise, Gintoki had pulled away his lips from her own, only to find him trailing kisses down her skin, until he reached the top of her chest. He kissed the sides of her soft mounds of flesh in earnest, until his lips had found its way onto the little pink buds on her breasts, the teasing of his tongue making her whole body tremble.

She mumbled his name in-between moans, the ticklish yet feverish sensation caused by his movements sending her to the edge. He then captured her left nipple with his mouth and suckled on it, while his right hand was busy massaging her other breast, his fingers teasing the pointed nub at the center. And as soon as he did this, Tsukuyo's breathing became more ragged, until it had broken into small gasps. Still, she only encouraged him by working her fingers on his thick silver hair, pulling him closer so as to give him more access.

Gintoki then used his free left hand to his advantage by snaking it lower than it already was, until it reached the skin that was exposed by the slit of her kimono, stroking it up and down in succession. He slowly pulled the fishnet stocking down to her thigh, to her ankle as well as to her leg, moving it slowly so as to create friction against her skin. Pulling her leg closer to him in order to give him a better leverage, Tsukuyo gave another loud moan when he stroked her thigh frantically, before he had finally yanked off the stocking out of her leg, tossing it next to her bra that laid forgotten on the tatami.

Simultaneously, his mouth had also captured her other breast, doing the same things that he did to its partner a while ago. Sucking on it tenderly, he then nipped at the hard bit and watched her gasp loudly, as she made incomprehensible sounds while he continued on stroking her upper thigh.

With all the things that Gintoki had done to pleasure her, Tsukuyo found herself becoming hotter by the second, the sensations forming on the pit of her stomach driving her to the brink of insanity. She even found herself pulling down the other fishnet stocking on her right leg, as one of her hands had moved its way towards his waist, her fingers skillfully fumbling for the zipper of his black pants. However, as soon as her fingers came into contact with his zipper, she then noticed the huge bulge on his pants, and along with the fact that her hand had just come into contact with this, she then smiled to herself.

Gintoki really wanted her — and the proof of it was just right under her hands. He looked at her as a woman. He wanted her as a woman. This is everything that she wanted.

And with one swift movement, she then unzipped his pants and started to tug down the black garment away from his waist. Gintoki, now finally noticing this, groaned in ecstasy as she touched his throbbing member atop the layers of his boxers and pants.

"O-Oi, e-easy there, Tsukuyo," he grumbled as he stopped all his other ministrations on her body, his face leaning towards hers once again. His lips were just a few centimeters away from hers, yet still touching. "Don't rush things yet.. Let's take it nice and slowly, shall we?"

"I — I'm not rushing things, idiot," she moaned against his mouth, as he quickly dipped his head down onto hers without hesitation. "I'm just… I'm just — AAAAH!"

Tsukuyo let out a scream as she found herself surprised when Gintoki had nibbled onto her neck once again, before caressing it with wet kisses of his own. Both of his hands had quickly taken refuge under her kimono, and with one tug at the garment, he completely removed it from her, now exposing the lower part of her body.

Smirking to himself, he then captured her mouth with his for the umpteenth time, and as he caressed her breasts with one of his hands, he then trailed his fingers along the waistband of her panties. But just as when he was about to sneak his fingers inside the now-soaked fabric, he stopped halfway, and instead touched her most sensitive spot through her silk undergarment.

"G-Gintoki..! Stop teasing me!" she cried, as she felt herself squirm beneath his arms, her back arching forward, her naked chest brushing against his bare skin. She felt herself tingle as he continued to trail his fingers along her womanhood, despite the fact that her panties were still hindering him from touching it completely. He then rubbed his index finger relentlessly atop her clit, and with the additional friction coming from her undies as he continued on stroking her, she moaned and gasped and breathed in his name, her head shaking uncontrollably. Gintoki then silenced her by kissing her fully on the lips.

Tsukuyo lifted up her hips in response to his caresses, and using that to his advantage, he had pulled her panties down from her hips, leaving her womanhood into full view. Hoisting herself up in order to make it easier for him to remove the undergarment, she then removed it from one of her legs, while Gintoki himself had yanked it off her completely.

Her fully naked body settled under his gaze, she then turned into a deeper shade of red as she realized this same fact, and due to extreme embarrassment, she quickly grabbed Gintoki's white yukata and wore it atop her shoulders, using it as a futile attempt to restore her modesty.

Seeing Tsukuyo wearing his yukata, with her creamy white skin, luscious breasts and womanhood still in his view made him smile to himself. Combined with that embarrassed expression and that cute pout on her face, he realized just how good she looked at that exact moment, with the dim lights making her glow amidst the surging darkness of the room — and he wouldn't mind seeing her like that every single day. He would even love that, actually.

"It really suits you," he remarked. He then pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly against his arms as he kissed the top of her head. "My clothes really do suit you, Tsukuyo. It makes me want to remove it and leave you naked.."

"Such dirty talk coming from you, huh?"

"I've always been doing the dirty talk. I'm prominent for my sentences full of scatological innuendo."

"And where did you get that?"

"From TV Tropes. The author said that she just read it off there."

"What are you talking about? No one would get that, idiot," she replied, chuckling to herself. She looked back at him with pleading eyes, and as their eyes met, she leaned closer to him and puckered her lips, kissing him softly.

And at that opportune moment, Gintoki had removed his yukata away from her body, leaving her naked slim frame into full view.

"Y-You need to get naked too… I'm not the only one that—"

He cut her off with a sudden kiss. As he pulled away from her, he then moved her hands towards his shoulders, allowing her to remove his clothing with his assistance. Tossing the black garment beside the pile of discarded clothing on the tatami, they then kissed each other again, as they lay down the futon, still making out, caressing their naked bodies as they held each other in a tight embrace.

The feel of his bare skin against hers was incredible. Tsukuyo felt herself jolt up with his every touch, the feeling of his fingers on her body sending tingles down her spine. He took great care upon touching her — and she can feel it with his every touch, his gentle caresses making her feel wanted, making her feel special. As the sweat from both of their bodies trickled down their skin, she then breathed in his scent, making her intoxicated at the feeling.

She loved it. Everything.

But she wanted more.

She wanted him. She wanted to feel more of his bare skin, of his body, of… him. She wanted to brush her hands and trace every bit of his body with her fingers, she wanted to press his muscles and feel every inch of it, she wanted him to go deeper inside of her, and cradle her in his arms as they went off to sleep.

Hence, without a moment's hesitation, her hands had quickly resumed its position back on his trousers, and with one sharp movement, she started to tug it off of him, his strawberry boxers appearing right in front of her.

She chuckled upon seeing this. "Nice design," she teased.

"As a strawberry milk lover, I need to love everything strawberry-related," he insisted, and helped her remove his black pants. He also started to tug down his boxers, and Tsukuyo found herself staring at the sight of his fully erect member. As he yanked his boxers off his legs, he tossed it somewhere in the room, not even caring if it fell down on the futon, or in the heap of discarded clothes.

With the last piece of clothing now completely gone, the two of them stared at each other, memorizing the alluring sight in front of them, keeping to memory the contours of each other's body. Gintoki then caught her in a warm and tight embrace, their naked bodies touching against each other. Pressing against him with renewed urgency, Tsukuyo bucked her hips towards his in an attempt to close the very little distance that they had left.

"Oi, steady there, Tsukky. I told you to take this nice and slowly, right?"

Tsukuyo bit her lip, grumbling to herself. How long would he make her wait? She's ready for him.. Every bit of her body called out for him, wanting him inside of her. He just kept on teasing—

"..Aaaaaaahhh! G-Gintoki..!"

Much to her surprise, Gintoki had caressed her womanhood with his bare fingers, stroking them fervently as her own juices flowed out against his skin. He then inserted his finger deep inside of her, and as he did that, Tsukuyo gasped loudly in response, before bringing his head closer towards hers, digging in for another kiss.

His fingers continued to stroke her velvety walls, making the woman beneath him moan and whimper in ecstasy. As he inched in deeper, he then realized that her maidenhead was still intact, which he expected. Excitement coursing within him with this realization, he then inserted another finger on her tight opening, into which she had responded with a muffled scream against his mouth.

"G-G-Gintoki.. s-stop teasing me.." she whimpered, whilst his mouth continued on pressing against hers, deepening the kiss. "P-Please.."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

Hearing a different tone in his voice, Tsukuyo looked at him intently, and realized that his question had meant something else. There was a tinge of seriousness in his eyes, and at that moment, she then realized what he had meant.

He was asking her for affirmation, despite his obvious desire to keep on going further. Knowing him, she knew that if she had backed out of this, he would stop himself, and would let it go without an argument.

And she didn't want that to happen.

"No, please…don't," she told him, kissing him fully on the lips. She kissed him like she never did before — as she put all of her feelings, all of her desires into that kiss, her mouth hungrily claiming his own. Gintoki took those actions as permission, and without a second thought, he then positioned himself towards her entrance, the tip of his shaft slowly teasing her opening.

Bracing himself, he then thrust deep inside of her, which earned him a loud scream from the Shinigami Courtesan.

She had known that it would hurt, even expected it, but the strangeness of the pain took her by surprise. He pulled back at her faint cry, an apology about to spring out of his lips. But before he could even say anything, she kissed him full and deep, pulling him back to her. The pain would stop, she told herself, it would stop — and even though it didn't quite stop, she realized that it was all worth it, since it had faded away with each passing moment, replaced with something just as intense, almost like pain, but something much more.

He then looked at her intently as he cradled her in his arms, his weight pressing down on her, his member still inside her secret spot. She bit her lower lip; her face expressed the sudden pain that she had felt at his intrusion, as she took several deep, heavy breaths before looking back at him.

"G-Gintoki," she called out, moaning. "M-More.. I need…more.."

Complying to her requests, he then pushed himself deep inside her, thrusting his throbbing member against her womanhood. He let out a loud groan as he felt her tight walls around his shaft, hugging him closer, constricting with every passing second, sending him to the edge. He then withdrew himself from her, but before the girl can even complain, he then thrust it back deeper as the both of them kissed each other fervently, both of their hips bucking up and down in urgency.

They started out awkwardly; their hands had roamed everywhere in clumsy abandon, his thrusts starting out with an uneven timing, until their actions became sharper by the second. At that moment, everything ceased to exist — the only things that registered are the feeling of their bodies against each other, trailing with sweat, and their passionate screams, moans, whimpers and groans of ecstasy and encouragement as their hips bucked up against each other, his every thrust falling into a steady rhythm.

His every thrust drove her insane — as he thrust deeper and deeper into her, her mind was a complete mush that the only thoughts that she could think of were all about Gintoki, and of the different feelings that he ignited deep inside of her. Everything around her was a blur, and the only thing that she can do was to dig her fingers deeper into the strong flesh of his shoulders, and mutter his name with his every movement, chanting it as if it was a mantra.

She moaned loudly at his every action, until it was replaced by a scream as she had slowly gotten closer to her climax. However, before she could even bring herself to the brink of an orgasm, Gintoki had pulled away from her, smirking at the agitated expression on her face.

"G-Gintoki..! Please! I — I need—"

"I don't wanna," he groaned, bringing his lips closer to hers. "I don't want you to. I'll bring you to the edge all over again if I wanted to… the only time you can do that was when I allow you to."

"S-Stop being so sadistic!" she cried, spreading her fingers along his muscular frame. "G-Gin—"

She was cut off when Gintoki kissed her deeply once again, and positioned himself towards her entrance. And with one deep final thrust, she let out a shrilling scream as she convulsed in his arms, her womanhood tightening against his shaft, sending him to the edge as he felt her juices cover him completely, her spasms and contractions making his whole body tense as he released his seed into her hot tunnel.

He collapsed on top of her, his full weight pressing against her naked body, all energy spent from their exertions. Panting heavily, he then rolled beside her on the futon and pulled her into a tight embrace, her head resting against his arms, their intertwined hands settled atop his chest. Pulling the covers up to their naked bodies, he then looked over to the unconscious girl beside him, her face and body glistening with sweat, her lips formed into a faint smile.

He smiled to himself. He wouldn't mind teasing her, if he can see her like that beside him every day.

He would even love that.

**XOXOXOX**

Tsukuyo woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping outside the room, the warm sunlight passing through the slit on the sides of the fusuma. Her eyes slowly adjusting to her surroundings, she then found herself on the arms of a young silver-haired man, his face just a few inches away from her.

It was Sakata Gintoki — and he was sleeping peacefully beside her, snoring lightly.

Seeing his sleeping face next to hers reminded her of the events that transpired last night. The memory of it is still vivid in her mind, and she knew that she would never forget that moment for the rest of her entire life. After all, that was the first night which she had spent with the most important man in her life.

She then gazed into his sleeping face, and smiled to herself. She had never seen Gintoki sleep at such a distance before, and she realized just how lucky she was to be able to do that now. His mouth slightly open as he slept, she then reached out her fingers towards his silky silver locks of permed hair, hoisting herself up in order to give her a better view.

Gintoki still didn't budge. He was still sleeping peacefully, and faced with that fact, Tsukuyo smiled to herself. She then cupped his face with her hands, as she spread out her dainty fingers against his face, touching his pale skin.

And as she looked at his sleeping face with loving eyes, she then let out a small chuckle as she lightly pinched his nose, amused by the fact that he had let out muttering sounds as she did that, even though he was still asleep.

Her lips still crooked into a smile, she then slowly closed her eyes as she dipped her head closer to his, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Is this what someone should do to people who were still sleeping, huh, _kono yaro_?" he then trailed off as she pulled away from him, startling her. Resting his head up in one arm, he then looked at her intently, and entwined his fingers against her slim ones. "What kind of pranks are you pulling now?"

"What the — so you've already woken up."

"Of course I'll wake up." He then brought his lips closer to hers, kissing her tenderly. "..If someone as cute as you would come to wake me up.."

As he inched himself away to gaze at her face, he then smiled as he saw her looking at him tenderly, akin to the way that she had looked at him earlier last night.

Tsukuyo stared at his crimson eyes. "Today…"

"Hmm?" he asked, smiling at her. His eyes never straying away from her gaze, he then hoisted himself so as to settle himself atop of her, his hands now reaching for her blonde mane.

"Today…It's okay for me to have a selfish request, right?"

Gintoki smiled at this. "Of course," he replied, before dipping his head down to hers once again. "For today, you can selfishly request for anything, no matter what or how much it would be."

Reveling on the feeling of his lips against hers, she then leaned deeper towards the kiss, and closed her eyes.

There's only one thing that she would selfishly wish for at that moment — for him to be by her side, always.

**『おわり』**

* * *

**Notes:**

_Obidome_ – obi tie, sash clip

_Obi_ – a silk sash worn by a Japanese person in traditional dress to fasten the kimono

_Yukata_ – a light cotton kimono

_Tokonoma_ – is a space in a Japanese-style room that is a step higher than the rest of the room, and has a wooden floor. Kakejiku, flowers, calligraphy scrolls or paintings are displayed in the Tokonoma. This is an alcove.

_Zashiki _– a room which is completely covered with tatami (straw mats) and was used for guests.

_Kouro _– incense burner

_kono yaro_『コノヤロ』**- **Impolite phrase meaning "you/that bastard!" even though "kono" refers to "this". This is one of Gintoki's catchphrases.

_Yoroshiku tanomu ze _『よろしく頼むぜ。』- Informal phrase which means "I'm counting on you", "I have a favor of you". It is short for _yoroshiku tanomimasu_.

_Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_『どうぞよろしくお願いします。』- Obvious phrase is obvious. But still, for consistency's sake, it means "Pleased to meet you" or "Please treat me kindly."

The last scene (the aftermath of the lemon part of the story) is just a novelized version of one of my favorite GintokixTsukuyo doujinshis in Pixiv, _銀月で月詠誕__,_ made by one of my favorite artists, カナ. Of course, the dialog and everything else was tweaked in order to fit this story. Why did I include that? I have no idea.

* * *

**More Author's Notes:**

_So the very first lemon that I've ever written is now complete! Now, I can finally rest from writing! Seriously, I've gotten tired now and I really need to concentrate on my studies, so I think the next chapter of Truth would come out by mid-July, or the last week of July… don't worry, it would be posted in July!_

_What do you think of this? I've made it especially long, fluffy and lemony for you guys, so tell me — is it all worth it? Tell me what you think in a review! And please please please, if you want to rant and write a long review, don't hesitate! I love long reviews! And also, I don't care whether how many days, months or years before you had managed to read this fic, but I beg you, please, if you really like this fic, don't hesitate to leave a review!_

_I really don't know if this is an epic fail or not… I'm just not that confident about this, since this is my first lemon… And hey, it's really hard to write this! I've even researched and read lots of things in preparation for this, you know! _

_Well, if the review count for this fic somehow manages to beat the number of reviews that my other twoshot Ranma ½ fic, "Mischievous Kiss" had, then I swear, I'll make another GinTsu lemon within this month or the next month! But come on, this is the Gintama section — there's no way that this kind of thing would happen. LOL! XD_

_But anyway, thank you so much for reading this. I love you guys so much!_

_P.S. The link for the doujin that I was talking about earlier can be found in my profile, in the "Announcement Corner!" section.. Please read it, it's really awesome!  
_


End file.
